


Hour of the SEAL

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Bitterness, F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Jealousy, Male Rachel Edwards, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams, Pregnancy, Prequel, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett and Rachel Edwards Rivalry, Tags May Change, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: His uncertainty of if he wanted Catherine as his wife had led to there being a strain between him and Danni. Which pushed her more towards Richard...enough to have gotten her pregnant.A case eventually brought Danni and Steve back together. She’d asked him for a ride to an appointment, to see how the baby was coming along. Steve took her and waited. First time in the waiting room, the second time he was in the room. And from then on, he was just there for all of it. Feeling the baby kick, ultrasounds, when Danni felt those fake labor pains, mood swings, and random 3 am cravings. As the months passed, Steve just fell more in love with Danni.As the labor came closer, Richard began to pop into their lives more. Steve felt a wave of jealousy he never felt before. He’d been doing all of the fatherly work thus far and now Richard had the right to show up and be there for the birth and take the place of the father?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Finding the ring had been an accident. She’d been so shocked that when she was caught, she acted insanely happy for Steve. Danni would be so happy for him genuinely...if she believed he and Catherine were meant to be. 

But she didn’t. 

She understood how important they were for each other and their relationship was strong, but not _forever_ strong. In her shock and fake enthusiasm, it got really hard to pull Steve to the side and tell him what she really thought. 

He was getting excited and looking for possible venues and already thinking about music and cutting a deal with Kamekona about catering. 

It was killing her a bit inside because she had this horrible gut feeling deep down inside that this wasn’t going to end well. To the point that she began to avoid being teamed up with Steve...but with how much he loved her car, it was insanely hard. 

One case, Steve pulled them over and removed his comm and told her to do the same. She hated where this was going but did as asked. 

“What’s going on?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” She tried to play it off as ignorance, but he wasn’t having it. 

“Don’t. Okay? Something is wrong and I’m sick of waiting when it’s bothering you this much.” Steve told her. He reached over and grabbed her hand. “Danni, whatever’s going on, I wish you’d tell me.”

“I...I think you’re rushing into it!” Danni blurted out. She hadn’t meant to, but Steve was using his interrogation eyes and damn if they didn’t work. 

“What?” Steve asked, confused. 

“To marrying Catherine. I...I think you’re rushing in.” She added, more slowly this time. She wanted to be gentle because when it came to complex emotions, Steve could be stunted. He was more of an extremes sort of guy and basic human emotions were what he knew best since that’s what he was used to as a SEAL. But that would only cut it in a dating relationship...marriage took a lot of complex feelings. It was one aspect she didn’t think Steve was ready for. 

_“Excuse me?_ ” Steve demanded, anger appearing in his tone. “I thought you were happy for me.”

“I was…”

“But you’re not anymore? Danni, what the fuck?” Steve demanded. 

“Marriage is a lot of hard work, Steven! It’s not so easy. There’s a lot to consider and I’m not sure you’ve thought of everything.” Danni told him and tried to keep her own voice level. 

Steve scoffed and put the car back into drive and began to make his way back to the road. He was clearly angry, and when he was angry he said things that hurt. Like telling Danni, “I’m not going to take marriage advice from someone whose divorce was so bitter and hateful.” 

It felt like a slap to the face. The fact that it came from _Steve_ of all people made her eyes glistened with the slight desire to cry. She thinks she saw regret in his eyes but then he just kept his focus on the road, the remainder of the ride in silence. 

When they made it to the crime scene, they split up. Danni was pissed and took back the keys to her car and let Steve ride with Kono and Chin. If they talked about what happened, she didn’t know. 

After the case wrapped up, she made an excuse about heading out to pick up Grace even if the team knew that Grace was off at an Aloha girls camping trip. 

* * *

When no case came in during the weekend, Danni didn’t bother checking in with the team. She needed some space. The previous night she actually cried. Something she hasn’t done in a while and it sucked that it was because she was fighting with Steve. 

She needed a drink. 

But she couldn’t go to any of her now usual places or risk running into the team. She couldn’t have that, not right then. Danni didn’t know _why_ she chose it, but she went into a British themed pub. She sat at the bar and began to order. 

“Danni?”

She looked over when her name was called and who does she see but her ex-husband. “Richard...great.” She deadpanned. 

Somehow he took that as an invitation and sat down next to her. “Rough day?”

“What do you care? Want to use it in our next court battle so you can take Grace away _again_?” 

He frowned at her words. After he hailed a drink for himself he turned to her, “No. Because once upon a time we were rather chummy. Our daughter’s away at camp. And here we are, miserable...I want to be a friend.” 

She scoffed and tried to ignore him and focus on her drink. 

“Alright then. Maybe _I_ need a friend.” He tried.

She side-eyed him, “Fine. I’ll bite. Why do you need a friend?” 

“Stacy and I are having a rocky phase…” He admitted after a pause. 

She scoffed again, “And this is something you want to discuss with your ex-wife?” 

“If it’s something both of you agree on, maybe I’ll learn.” He said with a shrug. 

Danni rolled her eyes, “Oh so I help you fix your relationship while mine stays in its shitty place?” 

“You’re in a relationship?” Richard asks, taken aback. 

Danni realizes what she says, and shakes her head. “ _Friends_ hip, dumbass. We’re just friends. And those can suffer as much as a romantic one.” 

“So you’re here, drinking alone in a _pub_ , because of McGarrett?” Richard asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Well, you’re here because your new _marriage_ is failing, so you’re not to talk!” 

“Two more.” Richard told the bartender, and then added, “Keep the tab open.” 

Danni raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t get up to leave. She accepted the next drink and began to bitch at him about some of his faults, about men’s faults in general when it came to dating strong women, she might have had a bitchy vent about Stacy and her attempt to be the ‘new cool step-mom’ to Grace. In turn, Richard ranted to her about the dangers of her job and the maniac of a bad influence Steve was. 

The more they drank, the more playful the bantering became. They got closer and closer, flirting more than bantering, and before they knew it the night passed. 

The morning after Danni woke up with regret and a horrible hangover. 

* * *

Things with Steve and Danni didn’t get better as more tension rose between Steve and Catherine. Danni did feel slightly guilty but she’d only told Steve her opinion. If things were falling apart in his relationship with Catherine because he mentioned it himself, then...wasn’t Danni right? 

Apparently, she was. Catherine ended up breaking up with Steve before he could even propose. She chose her work over Steve and disappeared. Leaving a heartbroken Steve in her wake. 

He lashed out more so at Danni, which made sent her more towards Richard. It happened enough times to make Danni realize that she didn’t have the stomach flu but...might be pregnant.

Unsure of the possibility and what it would mean, she was unfocused and made a few mistakes in the case. That day she was sent home early, but rather than head home she tried to talk to Richard instead. 

She told him, “I’m pregnant.” 

Danni didn’t see any happiness in the Brit’s eyes. And she understood in a way. He was married to someone else, someone from what she knows has been trying but is failing to get pregnant. This wasn’t easy for any of them but she felt so desperate for a connection to someone, she hoped Richard would be said connection. 

But her dreams were crushed when he told her, “Stacy and I are trying to make it work. She can’t know about this...get rid of it.” 

Danni slapped him as hard as she could. Anger and devastation coursed through her as she felt horribly alone at that moment. As much as she wanted to yell at him, she just scoffed and walked away. 

She drove around a lot as she tried to think what was the next step. 

The answer didn’t magically appear during her drive. When she made it home, it was only for a very few hours before she got up and got ready for work. 

She was still distracted and carrying a lot of feelings from the previous night with Richard, that when Steve started to get on her case again, she lost it. 

She grabbed her badge and tossed at his head, “You don’t think I can do this fucking job anymore? Fine! I quit!” 

Her outburst stunned everyone that she had enough time to storm out of Five-Oh HQ and make it to her car. As she started the engine she heard her name being called by Steve. He made it to the car and tapped on the glass but she sped off. 

* * *

She can’t remember getting home. She wonders around the house feeling more than lost. Pregnant and unemployed and somehow still has to make things with Richard work enough for Grace’s sake. What a mess! 

There’s a knock on the door and she ignored it at first but then it gets more aggressive. Danni already knows who’s there and just doesn’t want to deal with Steve at the moment. He doesn’t give her much of a choice as he uses Grace’s emergency key in the hiding spot under one of the pots to let himself in. 

She’s on the couch, elbows resting on her knees and face in her hands. Danni refuses to acknowledge him, so she doesn’t look up. From her point of view, she could see the badge he places on the coffee table in front of her. 

Finally, she looks up at him as he stands across from her. She pushes the badge towards him, “I quit today. This isn’t mine.” she says in a monotone voice. 

“I reject your resignation,” Steve tells her plainly. 

Danni sighs and rubs her head as she tries to fight off an oncoming headache. “Steven…” 

“You _can’t_ quit.” He cut her off. “You’re my _partner_.”

Danni scoffed, “We haven’t really been working well. I think it’s time to call it quits. Oh wait, I already did.” 

“Then I rehire you. And I will keep doing so until you stop this and come back!” 

She looked up at him with an incredulous expression but realized this was probably for the best. Despite their little snaffu...working with Five-Oh’s the best thing that’s happened to her, career-wise since coming to the island. She didn’t have any intention of aborting the baby inside of her, so she’ll need a job. If Richard was going to reject this child completely then Danni really needed to get stronger, if only for the baby. 

“Alright fine. I’ll come back. But Steve...I’m sorry if I hurt you with what I said about your relationship with Catherine. But if that’s going to keep getting between us, then I’ll ask for a transfer...I can’t work with you like this.” 

“I...I’ve been out of line. It won’t happen again. I...it wasn’t your fault. You only tried to tell me what was obvious. I was just...too blind.” 

“You were in love, Steve.” She told him gently.

“Was I? Or was I just scared of being alone?” Steve asked, the vulnerability in his eyes and voice very clear. 

And just like that, things were being mended between them. Danni wasn’t going to let things go, but she’s missed him. She stood and headed to the kitchen with him following. Opening the fridge she offered him a beer, and he accepted. She grabbed some water for herself. 

“Aren’t you going to have one too?” He asked as he raised his long neck a little higher. 

She shook her head. This could be a good time to tell him but...no. She wasn’t ready. People always were there in the beginning when making promises was easy. This wasn’t something she wanted to share with anyone since down the line it would just be her. “I think I’ve had enough to drink for a while. Look, I’m...I’m sorry things didn’t work out with Catherine. But for all it’s worth, and it might not be much...this heartache will be worth it. You’ll heal from it and move on, rather than let that bit of affection rot and fester until you reached the point Richard and I did.”

Steve winced at the mention of Danni’s failed marriage and looked away sheepishly, “I’m really sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for.”

She shrugged, “It wasn’t a lie. I’m still bitter about it and I still hate him.” Though now it was for a different reason. She mostly hates herself for allowing it to get as far as it did. It might take two to tango but...she felt like she got herself into that mess. 

“Who needs them.” Steve’s voice brought her out of her thoughts. He clinked his beer with her water bottle. “We’re better off without them.” 

She places a hand on her belly absentmindedly but agrees with Steve. “Yeah...we are.”


	2. Chapter 2

Things were still awkward for about another week or so. Though it was mostly coming from Danni. She hadn’t shared with anyone that she was pregnant yet, and didn’t know how. She didn’t feel shame exactly, but she was still disappointed in herself. And still had a lot of anger towards Richard that she didn’t want to misplace on the team. 

So she kept her distance. 

The one time Steve caught her throwing up, she used that as an excuse to take a few days off claiming to have eaten something bad again. 

Eventually, though, she and Steve were syncing once more. Her work life was getting better but her personal life...that was a harder ordeal. 

She hasn’t spoken to Richard at all since the last time they saw each other. When Grace is dropped off, he waits in his car. When it’s her turn to drop Grace off, she does the same. 

Time passed very quickly, and more so now that she had appointments to go to. The one that followed actually snuck up on her because of a bad crime wave they were having. They managed to wrap things up nicely and she and Steve were driving to Steve’s in her car when she remembered.

“Fuck…”

“What?” Steve asked as he pulled up to a red light. 

“I...we need to take a detour. I would drop you off first but I’ve already rescheduled twice. If we hurry...and the way you drive, I might just make it on time.” Danni said in resignation. 

Steve frowned slightly but nodded. “Sure. Where are we going?” 

She had a hard time telling him. The last thing she wanted to do after a very long day is getting into how she ended up in this situation. She knew she’d eventually have to tell him or wait for him to see her getting bigger and take the hint. Part of her had wanted that scenario but knew she couldn’t hide it from him forever. Still, this hadn’t been how she wanted to do it. 

“Just make a right turn, please.” She asked as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the window. 

“Alright. But if you want me to get you wherever it is you need to be, I need an address.” Steve told her. 

“Hawaii Medical Center…” She answered quietly. 

Even after the light turned green, Steve didn’t go until someone behind him honked. He flipped them off but began to drive and make his way to their destination. “Is this about your stomach flu?” There was something in his voice. Like he wanted to ask more and he was but didn’t want to ask certain questions. 

“In a way…”

“ _Danni_ ,” Steve said imploringly. 

They drove on as Danni refused to say anything. Steve drove like he did when they were on a way to a crime scene. Faster and more alarming than a regular human being but not as horrifying as when there was a perp to chase. 

She was going to just make it. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Steve swerved horribly and Danni pressed one hand on the dash and another one the car’s ceiling, “ _STEVEN_!” 

A lot of cars honked at them, but Danni was more concerned with getting her heart to calm down. 

Steve didn’t say anything the rest of the way. It made Danni feel very uncomfortable. When he pulled up at the entrance, she turned to him and gave him a sheepish look, “If I made it on time and it’s not busy, I’ll be about twenty minutes. Half an hour max. I’ll call you when I’m done?” 

Steve just nodded. 

Danni got out and made her way inside, sighing deeply when she was inside the lobby. Shaking her head she went to sign in at registration before heading towards radiology and wait for her turn. 

She was reading through one of the dated magazines they had on hand when she felt someone sit down next to her. 

To her slight surprise, it was Steve. He wasn’t looking at her, he had a slight version of his aneurysm face, arms crossed and shoulders stiff. 

“I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” 

She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. “I’m not.” 

Danni felt his eyes on her and it made her give him a quick glance before trying to focus back on the magazine. She didn’t know what to do with his expression and didn’t want to have to do anything while in public. 

“But you’r-”

“Pregnant. Yes. You don’t need to be in a relationship to get knocked up.”

“But you need...ya know... _fuel_.” Steve said awkwardly. 

“Williams?” 

Danni stood up when she heard her name be called. Steve also stood as he reached for her hand. “Who-”

“Don’t. Not here. Not now.” She ordered him. Looking at the nurse technician, she smiled as best as she could before turning to Steve. “Just...wait here. We’ll talk when we get to your place, okay?” 

On the way to the room, the technician told her that Steve could have come in if he wanted. She felt both tired and awkward before shaking her head. “He’s not the father. And...I...I gotta get used to doing this solo since the actual father doesn’t want anything to do with us.” 

The nurse apologized and Danni knew she felt awkward about it and just tried to go on with the appointment as professionally as possible. 

* * *

The car ride back to Steve’s was full of tension. 

“Can I at least ask how it went?” Steve questioned. 

“It went well. Everything is fine and going as it should.”

“But I still can’t ask-” 

“ _No_!” She cut him off right then. “Look, you’re just going to have to let it go.” 

“How can I?” He demanded. “You’re _pregnant_! You...you were seeing someone and didn’t tell me-”

“I wasn’t _seeing_ them-”

“Screwing around, then! But you didn’t tell me about it. You’re bringing new life into the world and another person into this Ohana, so I think I am allowed to ask a few questions!” 

“Is that what you’re worried about? Me bringing someone you don’t approve of around? What? Am I not allowed to know people outside of the team?” Danni demanded. 

“No! You can bring anyone around, but you’ve been with this guy long enough to get pregnant and I have no fucking clue who he is!” 

“All it takes is one time, Steve!” Danni argued.

“For someone who’s reckless, but that’s not you Danni!” Steve argued back. 

They made it to Steve’s place but neither of them made a move to get out of the car. Danni had her arms crossed as she decided to tell Steve part of her situation. She was calmer now, if only because she was too exhausted to be 'mad' at Steve, as she looked over and began to speak. “Things _will_ change. But you don’t have to worry about someone you don’t trust coming into our lives, okay?”

Steve sighed and tried to relax his shoulders. He’s tired of fighting with Danni and didn’t want to stress her out any more than the job and this situation already did. “I’ll be the judge of that when I meet this guy myself. So...who is he?”

Danni shook her head before slumping into the seat. She was just emotionally and mentally exhausted, “Doesn’t matter. And you won’t.” 

“Danni-”

“I told him I was pregnant and he told me to get rid of it.” The silence that settled was thick. In one of the few cases she felt very vulnerable in front of Steve and couldn’t look at him. 

“Danni I…”

“So I slapped him and stormed off. I don’t need him. I can do this on my own.” She said with fierce determination as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. 

They sat in another bout of silence before she felt Steve grab her hand. “You’re not. I’m sorry if our fight kept us from being there for you. But you know our Ohana, Danni...you know _me_. No way in hell are you going to be alone in this.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at him and give his hand a squeeze in thanks. God that felt amazing to hear, no matter how strong she wanted to be for herself and her baby. To know people had her back...and trust that they genuinely did. 

“Thank you.” She looked away for a moment to get her emotions under control. Once she was sure she wasn’t misty-eyed anymore she turned to him and said, “I’ll figure out when to tell the team. I just...I still need time to wrap my head around it.” 

“However long you want,” Steve promised her. 

God, it felt amazing to have him back on her side and as her best friend with no more secrets. Well...some omitted information here and there. 

“You should still tell me who it is.” 

“Steve…”

“So I can kick his ass.”

“Steve, no.” 

“When we tell Lou, I’m sure he knows a few guys who would be willing to SWAT his place and give him a scare he’ll never forget,” Steve suggested. 

Danni gave him a look before getting out of the car. Now that Steve knew, and she didn’t have Grace until the weekend, she felt like she could hang out freely at Steve’s. “That’s illegal and a waste of resources.”

“I can cover it up.” Steve insisted as he followed her inside. It was clear by his facial expression that it was bugging him that someone had hurt her like that and he hadn’t been there to protect her. So he would feel a lot better if he could use some of his SEAL training on this guy. 

She turned to him and just gave him a hug. He returned it immediately. 

“Steve...I’ve been dreading telling you this because I had no idea how. I was worried about being rejected by you and the team like I was by him. But now that you know it feels like a weight’s been lifted. It’s so much easier to breathe and...I didn’t love him. That’s the kicker. I know I’ll love this baby with all I’ve got, but I...I didn’t love him. He’s not relevant.” 

Steve hugged her a bit tighter and when he pulled back he kissed her forehead and rested his on hers after. He knew that being a mother was one of her proudest aspects and a huge part of her of who she was. The baby will be loved, Steve didn’t doubt it. 

“Then he’s irrelevant. Come on. I’ll grab a few menus and we’ll see what we can order. I think there’s a game on.”

Danni knew this wouldn’t be the last of this topic. Steve wasn’t one to let things go, but for now, she didn’t have to think about telling Steve about her weakness and how Richard got her pregnant again. 

Steve and she were friends again. 

She knew now that telling the team wouldn’t be so hard. 

She wasn’t as alone as she felt this morning.


End file.
